In Front of The Love Meaning
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Ran-Aku percaya pada sebuah takdir yang tercipta di kaki langit ini, apapun-bahwa segalanya datang dari Tuhan termasuk cinta/Shinichi -Cinta adalah sesuatu kebetulan dan tak ada yang khusus darinya/Perbedaan mengenai sudut pandang terhadap kata 'cinta'


.Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama

.Warning: AU, OOC, and another weird thing (determined) #double slapped.

.Note: Ingin turut aktif dalam fandom DC –what the naïve confession-

.Summary: Ran-Aku percaya pada sebuah takdir yang tercipta di kaki langit ini, apapun-bahwa segalanya datang dari Tuhan termasuk cinta/Shinichi -Cinta adalah sesuatu kebetulan dan tak ada yang khusus darinya/Perbedaan mengenai sudut pandang terhadap kata 'cinta'

…

….

**In Front of The Love Meaning  
**

**June2010**

**Shirayuki Amane**

….

…

**Kudo Shinichi **

Waktu

Kesibukan

Uang

Tiga hal yang selalu berputar klasik di kepalaku. Mengiringi setiap rasionalitas yang kupegang dalam setiap langkah yang kuambil. Bagiku, hidup memang hanya terdiri dari tiga unsur itu, tak ada yang lain. Tahu apapun yang sudah tejadi dalam hidupku semakin mengiyakan bahwa dunia ini memang menuntut kematrealistisan.

Dari kecil aku sudah dididik untuk menjadi seorang manusia tanpa hati. Bekerja siang—malam untuk meraih tiga hal dalam kamusku. Bahkan setelah aku mendapat semua, aku tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan kuperbuat. Ayahku yang seorang single parent cukup memberi tamparan padaku bahwa sebenarnya hidup hanya sebuah permainan takdir—sehingga aku tidak akan pernah yakin pada semua hal yang ada kaitannya dengan takdir atau ketentuan Tuhan.

Aku mengklaim bahwa Tuhan selalu bertingkah tidak adil. Dia mengambil ibu dan istriku. Mengambil semua hal yang aku cintai, kebahagiaan, serta merta membuatku buta tentang berbagai perasaan dalam artian yang sejati.

Sesaat aku mulai terperangkap dalam jerat cinta yang riil, aku merasakan semua gelombang yang bertelepati dalam kesungguhan. Aku merasa bagaikan terhimpit bebatuan gempita. Mengekspos semua pesona yang kupuja pada sesuatu yang kukatakan **cinta**. Cinta pada satu hal, cinta pada ibu dan juga istriku. Aku benar-benar mencintai mereka—dulu.

Kehilangan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan menyebabkan luruhnya rasa cinta itu. Luruhnya semua keceriaan. Bahkan aku juga kehilangan rasa cintaku pada seorang wanita, seorang anak dari wanita yang dulu kucintai, Mitsuhiko.

Entahlah, setiap kali aku memandanginya, setiap kali ia mengganti namaku menjadi kata 'Tousan', aku selalu merasakan keberadaan istriku pada dirinya. Setiap tutur katanya yang lembut, segalanya. Menuntut untuk selalu kusimpan rapat-rapat. Sendiri.

Mataku berputar pada tumpukan kertas-kertas putih ini. Di depan mataku dan di pikiranku, berapih-rapih para dewan direksi itu tinggalkan di ruanganku. Berdalih untuk dapat kuperiksa menjelang rapat seminggu yang akan datang. Apalagi kalau bukan uang? Tentu saja—uang segalanya untukku.

Udara dari pendingin ruanganku memancarkan dayanya membuat rambut hitamku terseok-seok sejuk dan berlwanan dengan kondisi pikiranku—panas.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

Getaran suara itu—peraduan sepatu kulit tebal dengan lantai ruanganku, mengganggu pendengaranku dan memancing ketertarikan untuk sekedar melihat wajah pria menyebalkan di depanku saat ini. Dia Heiji, bahkan aku ragu kalau dia pantas disebut sebagai rekan kerja setelah banyak insiden memalukan yang ia perbuat padaku. Entahlah—mengapa aku masih mempertahankannya.

"Ya ampun, apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya—huh, tentu saja aku masih marah.

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa. Aku membolak-balik isi dokumen map-map yang ia sodorkan barusan. Aku harap ia bisa menebaknya dari wajahku yang masih merah padam.

"Oh ayolah, Shinichi . Kau tak mungkin akan menerima penandatanganan kontrak itu minggu depan. Kau bilang Mitsuhiko ada acara di sekolahnya'kan? Kau bisa membatalkannya hari ini dan aku akan memberikan beberapa tawaran baru, bagaimana?"

Aku berdecak dan membanting pelan map biru di tanganku. "Kau tak harus repot-repot melakukannya," kataku dengan nada bosan.

"Aku hanya menyayangi Mitsuhiko saja. Oh ya, isi map itu—"

"Data tentang kelebihan modal kita di bulan ini?" Aku memotong kalimatnya dengan sukses.

"Yah, kau tahu itu karena sudah membacanya. Pimpinan Han dari Korea Selatan akan datang kemari untuk menjelaskan asal mula modal itu dan beberapa data penting yang dikelola di wilayah Asia lainnya."

Aku menyeringai puas.

"Kau sudah atur bagaimana jadwal rapatku sore ini?" tanyaku pada Heiji.

Ia terlihat mengecek sesuatu di note kecilnya. Kadang aku berniat mencari tahu apa saja yang ia tulis di sana, tapi batal karena aku terlalu sibuk untuk itu.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan ruanganku setelah urusanmu selesai, Heiji," ujarku santai.

Saat itu pula aku menangkap tatapan kesal darinya. Yah—beginilah resiko bekerja denganku. Harusnya ia tahu itu dan bukan malah bertingkah konyol untuk sekedar membuatku tersenyum, konyol.

"Ya sudah. Aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku, aku akan keluar saja. Permisi, Tuan Kudo . Semoga harimu ini penuh dengan uang."

Kadang aku tak mengerti dengan pikiran pria itu. Oh, bahkan aku tidak pernah mengerti.

**Mori Ran**

Takdirku ya begini. Hidup normal sebagai seorang wanita. Memiliki keluarga yang juga sama seperti teman-temanku yang lainnya, punya ayah, ibu, dan saudara kandung. Aku juga telah menyelesaikan masa pendidikanku secara lengkap, mulai dari taman kanak-kanak hingga perguruan tinggi. Aku tak punya hal yang khusus sehingga dapat dikatakan spesial. Apa? Aku bukan seorang wanita yang bertalenta tinggi di suatu bidang. Maksudku, apa kalian pernah melihat beberapa macam wanita karir di sekitar daerah perkantoran? Yah, tentu-dan kalian tak akan melihatku. Aku bukan seorang aktris ataupun model serta merta tak akan pernah kalian menemui wajahku terpampang di majalah. Aku hanyalah wanita biasa, tak ada yang bisa dikatakan khusus.

Aku mengajar di sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang berada tak jauh dari perumahan temanku. Aku akui, sebenarnya itu bukan pilihan yang terbaik bagi keluarga juga orang di sekitarku. Aku tahu benar bagaimana pendapat mereka semua mengenai pekerjaan ini. Lebih dari itu, mereka yakin kebuthan hidupku sudah jauh dikatakan cukup terpenuhi oleh penghasilan kedua orang tuaku yang memiliki sepuluh cabang perusahaan tekstil di Amerika. Tapi itu bukan tolak ukur sebuah kelogisan hidupku yang lebih memilih anak-anak lucu itu.

Lebih dari soal materi.

Ketika sebuah pilihan yang terjungkal rapih di benak, maka suatu keharusan bagiku untuk mengetahuinya lebih dalam. Salah satunya adalah pilihan untuk bercanda dan bernyanyi bersama manusia-manusia tanpa dosa seperti anak TK. Benarkan aku mengatakan manusia tanpa dosa? Tentu saja—ini bukan retoris.

Bagiku, karakter seorang individu harus dibentuk sedini mungkin. Sehingga dapat mengarungi kehidupan sesungguhnya setelah besar. Pembekalan yang baik bersama iringan lainnya akan menjadikan peluang kemudahan hidup mencapai 68%. Bukan hanya dari uang banyak untuk membentuk karakter di tempat-tempat pelatihan khusus.

Aku mengatakan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Wilayah Chiba tak seindah yang diceritakan sekarang—banyak kejadian-kejadian di sudut bagiannya seperti distrik IX ini. Penduduk distrik ini masih terlalu dangkal untuk memandang jauh ke depan. Angka kriminalitas masih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa distrik lain. Kalian tak akan bisa menghitung berapa banyak kasus perampokan, pembunuhan atau bahkan pemerkosaan yang terjadi di wilayah ini. Pertarungan antar geng juga cukup meresahkan. Semua itu secara subjektif terangkum di kepalaku sebagai kesalahan awal para orang tua yang tidak pernah memberikan pendidikan dasar pada anak-anaknya. Oleh karena itu, sebuah tarikan misterius membawaku ke dunia pengajaran dan ingin berbagi sedikit kepada murid-muridku mengenai uraian hidupku.

Kedengarannya memang terlalu naïf, mengingat sertifikat kelulusan S2ku sebagai sarjana Ekonomi. Tapi ini adalah sebuah pilihan. Aku sudah memilih untuk hidup seperti ini.

Aku hanya ingin membiarkan hidupku seperti air-mengalir dan bercampur dengan berbagai unsur seperti batu atau pasir yang terangkut dalam arusnya. Aku ingin menghanyutkan diriku bersama anak-anak itu seperti air yang mengangkut pasir untuk di bawa ke laut. Di sanalah tujuan akhirnya, sebuah peradaban baru dan lebih kompleks akan konflik hidup. Sebuah tempat dimana sudah bercampur baur sesuatu bernama usaha, kerja keras, pertikaian antar teman dan juga cinta—

Bicara soal cinta, aku merasakan sebuah kesempatan tersendiri. Aku berkesempatan mencecap rasa yang belum bisa kumengerti secara utuh. Satu hal yang kutahu tentang cinta—takdir Tuhan dari yang sudah ditentukan. Semua hal mengenai cintai itu telah ditentukan secara rapih. Ah—aku juga tak pandai dalam pembicaraan ini.

Bahkan aku belum tahu bagaimana prespektif orang lain yang menaruh minat besar pada kata itu.

Mataku terasa sejuk bukan main, saat kulihat murid-muridku saling bertukar cerita di dalam kelas. Memandang mereka, mendengar mereka, adalah satu mantra kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku.

Yah—kali ini aku meminta mereka untuk memikirkan masa depan, tentang keinginan mereka esok hari. Kelihatannya mereka menyukai itu. Mereka mulai berceloteh tiada henti. Sesekali melirik ke arahku untuk hal yang tak aku ketahui. Hah—mereka memang selalu begitu.

"Ran-sensei—" Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang ada di belakangku. Dia Mitsuhiko, aku tahu kesibukan orang tuanya sebagai pembisnis. Masa-masa yang dulu aku alami.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayah tidak bisa menemaniku untuk hari anak minggu depan. Apa Sensei bisa membujuk ayah untuk sehari saja meninggalkan pekerjaannya?" Aku juga tahu betapa ia membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ayah sepeninggal ibunya. Anak piatu dan aku penasaran, orang macam apa yang bisa tidak peduli padanya. Aku rasa Tuan Kudo sangat-sangat sibuk—meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Aku membelai rambut jingganya, "Kau bisa memberiku jaminan?"

"Aku rasa sulit Sensei, beliau orang yang sangat tertutup," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, beri aku waktu sampai beberapa menit sebelum acara dimulai. Maka aku akan membawa ayahmu untuk bisa menemanimu dalam setiap perlombaan di sana. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukan apa-apa tanpa imbalan loh." Kadang aku senang mempermainkannya begitu. Meskipun ia tahu aku akan membantunya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Apapun Sensei." Dia berlalu sambil meninggalkan secuil senyuman padaku, bergabung dengan teman temannya yang lain. Aku menatap jejakan kakinya yang masih begitu kecil. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum. Mungkin ini alasan lain aku senang menjadi seorang guru. Bersanding dengan anak-anak kadang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih muda beberapa tahun. Aku kembali mengamati perkumpulan anak-anak itu.

Salah satu hal yang paling aku senangi adalah ini, dapat membantu murid-muridku yang terkikis kasih sayangnya. Hah—ini pilihan yang baik mengingat keberadaan orang tua di dekat mereka adalah yang utama aku pun demikian, selalu memohon pada ayah dan ibu untuk bisa memberikan waktu luang mendengarkan ceritaku dalam beberapa pekan.

**Kudo Company**

"Sudah buat janji?"

"Belum."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Ran baru saja sampai di kantor tempat Tuan Kudo bekerja. Sebuah kantor besar tempat para investor asing menghamburkan uangnya untu sesuatu bernama bisnis. Entah bisnis apa, Ran tidak mengetahuinya. Ia menatap sisi-sisi gedung itu yang dipenuhi kekhasan tersendiri. Ia mengamati setiap bagian dengan teliti sambil menunggu resepsionis mengonfirmasikan kedatangannya pada Tuan Kudo yang menurutnya sangat sibuk.

Ran menarik napas—berharap deruannya ini adalah sebuah do'a untuk suatu keberhasilan mengembangkan senyuman di bibir Mitsuhiko.

"A-Nona—"

"Ran, panggil aku Ran," kata Ran masih dengan senyumannya ketika resepsionis itu terlihat sungkan.

"Erm—maaf Nona Ran, Tuan Kudo sedang menjalani rapat dengan beberapa delegasi dari Korea Selatan. Menurut sekretaris beliau, anda harus menunggu paling tidak sampai jam enam sore nanti," terang sang resepsionis.

Ran melirik jam tangannya yang baru menunjukkan pukul 14.00. Masih terlalu awal untuk menunggunya selesai. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu hal. Kerutan-kerutan di kepalanya menandakan sebuah kebingungan. Kalau harus menunggu, ini terlalu lama. Tapi kalau tidak, artinya ia harus melakukan perjalanan yang jauh lagi dan itu sangat membuang tenaga.

"Aku akan menunggunya," jawab Ran.

"Baiklah, silahkan anda menunggu di sebelah sana, Nona," ujar resepsionis sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat menunggu yang ada tak jauh dari meja resepsionis.

"Terima kasih."

Ran merasa masanya menunggu sudah selesai. Jarum-jarum jamnya sudah menunjukkan waktu sekiranya lewat dari yang dijanjikan oleh sang resepsionis padanya. Ia memutar pandangannya pada seisi kantor yang masih ramai akan pekerja.

_Kemana si Tuan Kudo itu?_ Pikirnya.

Ran mendengus sebal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui sang resepsionis.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengannya sekarang?" tanya Ran.

"Ya, Tuan Kudo sudah menyelesaikan meetingnya dan sedang berada di ruangannya, anda bisa menemuinya sekarang juga."

Ran tidak menjawab apapun, ia sudah begitu kesal menunggu terlalu lama. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pemimpin perusahaan itu.

Tok tok tok. Ran mengetuk pintu sebuah ruangan yang tersudut. Sebuah tempat yang tak begitu strategis untuk seorang direktur, pikirnya. Seharusnya direktur itu berada di antara karyawannya agar lebih dekat. Kalau begini, siapapun pasti akan mengira kalau sang direktur adalah seorang yang sombong, mungkin saja'kan?

"Permisi," sapa Ran sesopan mungkin.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**My Note:**

Selamat datang kembali diri saya (?)

Ini fic pembuka setelah hiatus panjang saya. Apa ini fic terlalu berat tidak'kan nanti kalau terlalu berat atau kalau ada lemonnya baru akan saya naikkan ke rated M.

Sesuai janji, saya mau lebih rajin main ke fandom ini. Hehe, semoga saya diterima.

So, review?

.


End file.
